


Sunlight

by theimaginesyouneveraskedfor



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dark!Steve Rogers - Freeform, F/M, Vampire AU, Vampire!Steve Rogers, dark!, dark!fic, hozier reference obv, more dubcon than noncon, request, steve rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 12:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21253418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor/pseuds/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor
Summary: Steve is bound to eternity, but he’d rather be bound to you.Warnings: non/dubcon elements (oral, intercourse, blood, violence, death, existentialism, general misery)This is dark! (vampire) Steve Rogers x black!Reader and explicit. 18+ only.





	Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> For @noire-griot (tumblr) as requested for a Raffle prize! (she also made the moodboard)

** **

[oh the tale’s the same, told before and told again,soul is born in cold and rain, oh sunlight, sunlight, sunlight.](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DPELeEo33JXs&t=ODg1MTQ0MWI1MTFlMzdkMTcxOGY1NjAxYjlhOTFhN2NlZTMzYWZmMyxKOHJ1RWI2Ng%3D%3D&b=t%3AkQVRtM-9pl-pYhaHT2VTXA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdarkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F188721825834%2Fsunlight&m=1)

_***_

**Reader**

You were awoken by a terrible thirst. Your dry lips crinkled like paper as they parted. You opened your eyes but darkness remained. No breath rose from your chest, no heartbeat nestled behind your ears, but you were afraid. 

The blackness settled over you like a shroud. Your tongue flicked over something sharp. A fang. And another. _Was this some nightmare? Was it your awakening in the underworld? A sinister reincarnation?_

Stiff, you sat up but no ache, no pang, bothered you. Nothing but that void in the back of your mind. The stitches torn and left gaping. Memories distant and unclear. What was before. What had come to be. You blinked and light sparked in your vision. A face above the single flame. The glow made you recoil.

You recognized him. A tug at the thread. His face was pale in the orange glow as he stood and neared. You looked down the bed beneath you, draped in ebony. He set the candle on the stand beside it and sat on the edge. His hand was on yours, skin alabaster and eerie against the deep tones of your flesh.

“Steve?” You whispered. The thirst scratched at your throat. “Where am I? What…”

Your voice trailed off as you pulled your hand from beneath his and touched your temples. You leaned back weakly against the headboard and hissed. The daylight broke through the murk. The memories flowed in like a dark tide.

_It was bright and then it wasn’t. Just outside your window, the city filled with dust and smoke. A cacophony of destruction filled the air as the building shook, a ceiling tile fell on your desk. Another. You backed away as the ceiling tore and the beast fell through._

_Your co-workers scattered like bugs unearthed from beneath an ancient stone. You stumbled back as the broken figure slumped across your desk. Your chair nearly tripped you as you angled around it. The sound of another above. Heavy footsteps before another dropped through the hole._

_Red boots landed on either side of the wretched creature as it twitched. Steve Rogers ignored its death throes as he leapt down from the desk. You knew him; on occasion, you’d interviewed him. Other times, you’d run into him by chance while covering another story. America’s first Avenger was never far when trouble loomed._

_“You okay?” He asked, he touched your arm as he looked you over._

_“I…think?” You glanced out the window, cracked from the force of the creatures dissent. “What’s happening?”_

_“Just some other wordly friends come to visit the city,” He kept hold of your arm and turned you away from the rubble. “Come on, you gotta get out of here.”_

_“But…how many are there?”_

_“Not too many I can’t handle,” He assured you as he led you around desks and chairs, “But you need to get somewhere safe. They’re sending people to the subway. Likely where your friends went.” He said shortly as he stopped before the door to the stairs. Another crash sounded through the ceiling and he tore open the door. “Go on. Get going.” He let go of you and looked back as he held the door open. “I got this.”_

_He waited for you to step through before he turned back to the strange clicking coming from the office. The door closed and you watched him disappear through the thin window. Another bang, another rattle, followed by the sounds of a struggle. You turned and raced down the stairs as your heart beat furiously._

“I brought you here after the attack.” Steve said gently as you were dragged back to the present. The endlessly umbrous present. “To help you.”

You covered your eyes and bent your head forward as you tried to remember. “I don't…”

_You ran through the lobby. Dust fell down from the ceiling as it threatened to topple on top of you. In the street, the sun was blotted out with smoke and the circling creatures as they wove and dove through the air._

__You crept through the shrapnel and cratered pavement._ You ducked behind a vacant taxi, it’s front end crumpled into the side of another car. _

_The shrill cry of an invader preceded them. You barely had time to move out of its path as it swooped down. It tumbled from its small flying craft but quickly regained its feet. You looked around desperately for something; anything._

_You grabbed a hunk of concrete and threw it back at the creature. Its sinister spear batted away the block. You threw another and another as you backed away fearfully._

_You skirted around the taxi, the trunk busted from the force of its impact. You lifted the lid and felt around. You drew away just as the spear swung towards you._

_You parried the next blow with the tire iron. The metal cross lacked the reach and power of the alien’s weapon. You dodged again and smacked away another strike._

_You weren’t fast enough for the next. Or the one after. The first slashed your thigh and was followed by a swift jab into your chest. The tire iron fell with a clang before you did. The spear squelched as it was pulled from your flesh, the blood molten as it gushed forth._

_You were in shock as you sprawled amidst the rubble. Your hands folded over your wound but the blood didn’t stop. You felt it in your throat, tasted it on your tongue. Your vision turned hazy and a shadow darkened your world. A figure knelt beside you as the shock swept you into unconsciousness._

You dropped your hands and looked up at Steve. You should’ve been dead. You touched your chest. There was nothing there. No horrible wound, no bandages, just a loose medical gown.

“How?” You quavered.

“Are you hungry?” He asked.

“No, thirsty,” You replied.

He nodded and stood. He crossed the room into the shadows and returned to sit beside you. He uncapped the flask in his hand and handed it to you.

You drank and flinched as the thick, irony liquid coated your tongue. You pulled it away and stared at it. You should’ve been repulsed but as you swallowed, you longed for more. You drank again, this time deeply, until it was all gone.

“I will tell you how but you must listen.” He said as he took the flask and screwed the cap back in place. “Listen first then you may ask whatever is left unanswered.”

You stared at him and gulped. You wanted more of the metallic nectar. Your body ached for it. You nodded for him to go on and crossed your arms.

“That story you wrote on me. The one I told you was…not the whole story.” His blue eyes caught the candle flame as he looked around. “They didn’t find me in the ice. I found them and they didn’t know how to explain to the world how a man who’d last been seen in 1945 hadn’t aged a day.”

He rubbed his hands together and sighed.

“You know better than anyone, the public can only handle simplicity. They don’t want the tedious details.” He stood slowly and the mattress shifted. He began to pace as if to settle himself.

“You know my history, at least the one they wanted me to tell. Johann Schmidt, the Nazi I fought all those years ago, wasn’t so easy to defeat. It was only by his own vanity that I won.

"He captured me and like the Americans, he experimented on me. A serum of his own. He wanted a super soldier too but not one with a shelf life. He wanted that vaunted philosopher’s stone. And he found it, in a way, but everything has a price. A life for a life. Life for death.”

He stopped at the bottom of the bed, his pale knuckles gripped the foot board.

“He found a way but I wasn’t the same, neither was I the tool he wanted me to be. I was horrified as I drained the life from him, as his blood slid down my throat so easily. How I enjoyed it and longed for more.”

“I don’t understand,” You said.

“You’ve heard of vampires. Hell, in my day, Bela Lugosi made them infamous.” He pushed himself away from the foot of the bed and rounded to you. “The serum changed me entirely, made me a monster but I refused to be that.”

He sat again on the edge of the mattress.

“I went to Howard Stark. He made my shield, you know? I trusted him. We had to keep this all in the dark, in more ways than one. He formulated a substitute for real blood, something to keep me alive, to keep me from killing.

"I get thirsty still, like you are right now, but it helps.

"But I was still stuck in the shadows. First Howard, then Tony, they worked and worked and finally figured it out. The suit helps. Protects me in the daylight. Without it, I feel myself sloughing away. I get weak. It’s not like the movies where you just turn to dust, it’s slow and torturous.”

“No, no,” Your eyelashes fluttered. You felt your chest again, no heartbeat, no rise and fall of breath. Still and startlingly silent. “You can’t be… I can't…”

“I had no choice. You would’ve died.” He brushed his hand over his hair and frowned.

“And? You should’ve let me.” You looked down at your hands as they shook. “What have you done to me?”

“I saved you. I never… never turned anyone before but I couldn’t let you die. When I found you there on the street, I just couldn’t leave you there.”

“Why?” Your anger flared and your stomach grew deeper. “Why didn’t you leave me?”

“Because, as always, I waited too long,” His long nose was limned in candlelight as he looked down, “Waited too long to tell you how I feel.”

“How you feel?” You rasped. “What about me? How I feel?”

He looked up at you and for once he was less than pristine. The lines along his forehead were deeper and his eyes were duller. “You don't…?”

“I don’t know,” You retorted. “I don’t know. I should be dead and I don’t know.”

You drew away from him and sidled over to the other side of the bed. You turned your back to him and stared into the shadows. The dark wasn’t so deep now.

“I listened, okay?” You growled and your lip curled. A sudden heat burned along your spine. A bottomless desire. “I’m thirsty.”

The bed moved as he stood and you listened to him move around. He came to you with a bottle in hand. He held it out as you avoided his gaze.

“Don’t drink too much,” He said. “You’ll make yourself sick. Make it worse.” He backed away and crept back along the foot of the bed. “The first week is the hardest.”

-

**Steve**

Steve hadn’t planned on it so soon. In fact, he hadn’t yet had time to plan it. All he knew was that he wanted her. That first day they’d met, he’d felt it. Felt something. It had been a very long time since he’d know anything but apathy. Nearly a century on this planet had dulled him.

But now the city was under siege and Loki had called in the Chitauri to wreak havoc. This was his chance. He headed down the streets between cars and pedestrians as they tried to flee the attack.

“To the subways. Get underground.” He called as he raced past, his shield soared through the air and cut through metal and alien tissue. “Go. Go!”

A Chitauri warrior crashed down in front of him as he caught his shield and replaced it on his back. The rotors of the flying craft it rode still whirred and it beat against the pavement still cling to the feet of its rider.

Steve untangled the board and was nearly knocked off his feet by its sudden flight. He latched on as it ascended away from the street and he shifted his weight to steer it through the air. He kept clear of other Chitauri as he soared across the city.

As he flew between buildings he thought back to that first day with her. She interviewed him at Stark Tower. She smiled as he spoke and listened intently. She ate up his lies so easily but he hadn’t wanted to lie to her. He wanted her to know his truth.

He saw the Chitauri crash through the roof. Heard it plummet through beam and board. He tilted the board and let himself fall through the gaping hole left by the creature. That he landed right in front of her was chance. Maybe even fate.

She was frightened but he saw the relief as she recognized him. He jumped down in front of her and she flinched.

“You okay?” He asked, he touched her arm as he searched for injury.

“I…think?” She looked past him to the window. “What’s happening?”

“Just some other wordly friends come to visit the city,” He held onto her and guided her away from the wreckage of her desk. “Come on, you gotta get out of here.”

“But…how many are there?” She asked.

“Not too many I can’t handle,” He wove around desks and chairs as he tried to distance her from the incoming fight. “But you need to get somewhere safe. They’re sending people to the subway. Likely where your friends went.” He said as they reached the stairs. Another crash sounded through the ceiling and he opened the door. “Go on. Get going.” He let go and looked back as he held the door open. “I got this.”

She finally stepped through and he dropped the door. He turned and headed back towards his foe. From there, he could watch her.

The enemy went down easier with each body. He could smell their blood. An acrid scent, not so sweet as humans. He went to the window and broke it entirely. The glass shattered and rained down onto the streets below.

Steve got up on the ledge and dropped to the next. He scaled the building carefully as he glanced down to keep an eye on her. She was between a taxi and several other cars. A Chitauri circled her on its board.

Steve caught himself before his instincts sent him hurtling down the rest of the way. She scrambled as the creature landed close to her. She edged back around the taxi as she stared at her enemy. She pulled out a tire iron and dodged the first blow. 

He could save her. He could get to her and keep her safe.

Steve dropped down as she began to swing. He didn’t hurry. She was clumsy, afraid. She was no match for the trained extraterrestrial soldier.

He smelled the blood as the spear tore her thigh and then sank into her chest. He dropped to the ground and started running. He had only a few minutes to save her now. Truly save her.

The Chitauri never even sensed him coming. He turned its spear back on it and impaled it without a second thought. He smelled blood. Her blood. He could taste it already.

Her eyes were fading as he knelt beside her. How long had it been since he’d tasted real blood and mot that artificial shit Stark produced? His teeth felt sharper as he drew her into his lap.

He touched her hands as the blood leaked between her fingers and he reached up to taste it. He felt another stir, more than the thirst. He sucked clean his gloved fingers and pulled her close.

“Shh,” He cooed as he felt her strength dwindling and he bent over her. “I can save you.”

She gasped as his teeth pierced her tender throat. Her body spasmed and her bloodied hand weakly batted against the back of his head. He gulped down her delicious blood, he could barely stop himself from draining her entirely.

He parted and felt the mess as it dripped down his chin. He brought her hand up and licked it clean of her blood. He dropped it and it fell limply to the ground.

He pulled off his glove tugged up his sleeve with his teeth. He bit into his wrist and the dark blood seeped from him slowly. He angled his arm over her mouth and a few drops fell between her lips.

Her cheek twitched and her breathing turned to treacherous rattles. He massaged her neck and she swallowed and coughed. She was dying. He waited with her. It was slow and agonizing, for him as much as her.

When she was still, he lifted her and looked around. He needed to be quick. Get her out of the sun and into darkness. It would be hours before she woke. Maybe more.

-

**Reader**

The first day you were weak. Steve left you after you drank. You laid down and tried to sleep but there was none to be had. The candle burned down as you watched the wax roll down.

Steve returned but you didn’t answer him. You hid beneath the black silk and waited for him to leave again. He did.

The second day you wept. Like the candle, your tears fell in tremulous orbs, slowly gathering along your throat. You got up to walk around and felt terribly thin. As if your bones were hollow and your veins were filled with ash. You drank when Steve brought you another bottle but remained ever silent.

The third day was like the second and on the fourth, Steve turned on the lights. They were brighter and seared like flames. After a while, you grew used to them and he sat in the chair and watched you rise. You still wore the medical gown he’d dressed you in. It smelled of tears but not sweat.

You sat on the edge of the bed and faced him. It was hard to look at him. He’d done this to you. Brought you here. Locked you up, not that you could leave if you wanted to. Not that you could bask in the sunlight or feel its warmth on your skin.

“Tony’s making you a suit,” He said. “When it’s finished, I can take you out. You’re life isn’t over.”

“Isn’t it?”

“It would’ve been if I left you out there,” He countered. “Don’t you see that? Don’t you see what I’ve given you?”

“What you’ve given me? You mean what you’ve taken from me.” You shook your head as you gripped your knees.

“As your maker, I can feel things. Everything you feel.” He said quietly. “This hopelessness will pass but it is not worth your life.”

“What is my life when it’s nothing? Don’t you get that? I feel nothing.” You hissed. “So how can death be worse than this?”

“You cannot lie to me.” He insisted. “You do feel. Anger, despair, fear”

“Is that what I feel?” You scoffed. “Tell me about myself, maker.”

He sighed and sat forward. “I can make you feel.” He said, his blue eyes darkened. “You just have to let me.”

“You can try,” You hung your head. “Because I have and there’s nothing there.”

You heard him move. Heard the rustle of his pants, the pad of every footstep. He got to his knees before you and put his hands over yours. You bit down as he dragged his fingers along the back of your hands.

“Then I will try,” He said quietly as he lifted your hands from your knees. He set them on his shoulders and looked up at you.

He reached up to frame your face with his hands. He drew you close and an unseen force urged you to follow his touch. Unlike the cold, unlike the heat, it felt like something. It startled you.

His lips met yours but you didn’t resist. You were stunned. You hadn’t even realized what he was doing until he kissed you. And you felt more. Felt an inhuman heat radiate from his icy flesh and into you. His lips moved against yours until you kissed him back. He pulled away and looked into your eyes.

“Did you feel it?” He asked. You only nodded as you licked your lower lip.

He crushed his lips against yours, this time hungrier. You let him in and his tongue slipped past your lips. His hands were on your knees, slowly crawling up your thighs as he pushed the gown to your waist.

You pushed on his shoulders and parted. “Steve?” You were surprised by yourself. It was as if your body wasn’t yours. As if it worked of its own volition. _How could this be you?_

He pushed your legs apart and kissed your neck. He dragged his teeth along the flesh as he reached around to untie the thin strap at the back. It loosened and he undid the next. You leaned back on your hands as he untied the last one and slipped the gown down your arms.

As he bared your chest, his eyes flashed. No longer blue but a deep crimson, the pupils pinpoints at the centre. You watched as he bowed his head and his mouth continued its path along your velvet skin.

He played with your round breasts, doted on the soft flesh and toyed with the sensitive buds. You groaned as the fire burst from his touch and through your veins. It was like drinking the simulated blood but better. Perhaps what it would be like to taste real blood.

He let you fall back as he got lower. As he traveled the curves and hills of your body down to the most precious of all.

You lifted your head to gaze down at him. He paused for a moment as he held your stare. What was it that you were so upset about? All you could see, feel, or think of was him; of the pluck deep in your core.

He bent and you watched him as he tasted you. His eyes didn’t leave yours as his tongue dipped between your folds and grazed along your clit. He flicked it down and back up. You shuddered and dropped your head back to the bed.

You closed your eyes as your fingers danced along your stomach and you tickled yourself. His tongue swirled and glided along your folds and you brought your legs up to hug his head between your thighs. He slung your legs over his shoulders and delved deeper as he hummed.

Your moans piqued and you clapped your hand over your lips as the noise of your own climax surprised you. It rose so fast, so suddenly, that you could not quell the storm. You writhed around him as he clung to you, bearing through until you were mewling and shaky.

You’d never felt this way. Moments ago you felt lifeless. The world was bleak and now you were entirely alive. The shadows crept away and bloomed into colour, the light was no longer a hideous yellow but a vibrant halo around you. You felt it all.

He pulled away for a moment. You listened to him. The flutter of fabric as it fell around him, littered on the floor forgotten.

His hand brushed along your body and all at once he was leaning over you, holding himself up with his hands on either side of you. He lowered himself down onto his elbows and kissed you. He tasted like you. Sweet like your orgasm.

You kissed him back, hungry for the pleasure he’d coaxed from you. The thrill he’d so easily inspired. Your body was his now. You felt his blood and yours, blended into one. His flesh melded to yours perfectly.

He reached between you and guided himself along your pussy. He dragged his tip along your folds and pressed against your entrance. His lips left yours and slipped down to your throat. His teeth threatened to pierce as he pushed inside. You bared your own with a glorious cry and arched your back to welcome him in.

He snaked his arm under you as he sank into you. His canines pressed to your throat and you grabbed the back of his head to urge him on. He bit down and you gasped, growled at the delight of the pain. What bliss it was to feel such an ache.

His other arm came up around you and he rolled over with you atop him. He pulled his teeth away and the dark blood stained his white teeth, smeared across his dainty pink lips. He sat up and you settled in his lap. He reached his limit and you rocked your hips, once, twice, again. Each time you did, he groaned. A lust so painful it was joyful.

His hands spread across your ass and he guided you. He beamed up at you like the Madonna. He worshiped you with every tilted, a prayer in every moan. The fire coursed through you, enshrined you in its embers. You wanted more, only more, never enough.

Your eyes rolled back and you saw the light. Sunlight so sparkling, so bright, so warm it held you in awe. The birds sang and the trees smelled of spring rains. The world turned to colours, to scent of grass, to the dew of early morning. The blessed fields of eternity stretched before you.

You heard your name in a symphony. Your eyes opened and you looked down at Steve as he called to you. His hand came up to cradle your face. He dragged his thumb through your blood and spread the slickness across your lip. You tasted the savory life that seeped from your veins. That still inside of you. Newborn and ancient at once.

You grabbed his jaw and forced his chin up. You bent and bit into him. You drank from the fountain of your new life as your hips moved without thought. The sounds of your lurid ritual added to the dirge.

You let the blood drip down as you pulled away and kissed Steve. You nibbled his lip as you carried your motion. He fell back and you went with him. His voice rose as you drew him higher and the light shone on him too. You sat up as you were baptized in it, never wavering as you raced towards the beacon.

The blood gleamed black in your vision, smeared along his neck and down his chest. Your spread it with your fingertips as he spasmed beneath you and the clouds broke completely. You threw your head back as the sunlight filled you and burst from you all at once. A heat so furious, so pure and sacred, that you could not contain it.

You cried out as you came in time with him. Reached to trace a line of your own blood down your chest, to mark yourself with the symbols of your consecration. You slowed and the light flickered. It petered out until once more the darkness returned.

You opened your eyes and stared down at the mess. The crimson fingerprints, ruffled golden hair, the desecrated shrine of your devotion. You lifted your hand, the lines of your palms thickened with blood.

Steve took your hand and pressed it to his chest. You looked down at him. Hypnotized in your horror.

“I’ve given you eternity,” He dragged your fingertips to the blood that welled along the crook of his neck, “All I ask in return is you.”


End file.
